


Fangs

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron/Akira Demigod AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demigod AU, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, M/M, White Haired Keith is Akira, White-Haired Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24





	Fangs

There was something strange about Akira. 

Not strange in the mysterious or creepy meaning but strange in the unusual meaning. Something about Akira’s behavior was… off.

Then, one day when everyone was around the fire and Coran made a very funny joke, Kuron realized. It was Akira’s laugh.

His laught wasn't ugly, it wasn’t strange or anything like that. Simply…when Akira laughed he covered his mouth with his hand. 

This was not unusual in itself, a lot of people did it. But Kuron found it curious that Akira, impulsive, outgoing Akira, made a gesture that seemed so… shy...

One day, talking about everything and nothing for hours, Akira laughed about something that Kuron said and he couldn't help to ask.

-Why do you cover your mouth when you laugh?

Keith blinked, confused, before looking at his own hand. Then his face went from confused to melancholy.

-It’s because of the fangs

-Fangs? - Kuron asked, confused

-Yes, I…I have fangs very prominent. Normally they aren’t noticed when I speak, but they are very visible when I laugh. People always said they were creepy so I started covering my mouth when I laughed so nobody noticed them.

Kuron looked at him, sadly. He knew more than anyone what it was to be despised by some bodily flaw. It wasn’t the same level of flaw but the feeling was the same.

-Let me see them

Keith looked at Kuron, hesitant, but finally opened his mouth. Kuron approached and looked at the fangs. They were sharper than normal, almost like a feline. Kuron watched them, totally mute.

-Happy?- Keith asked as he closed his mouth, uncomfortable.

-Cute - murmured Kuron

-What?!

-They are so cute - repeated Kuron, blushing

Keith looked confused before also blushed. They look at each other, blushing more.


End file.
